


Uno and Scotch

by tarialdarion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, Casino AU, Casino Owner!Tony, Flagrant abuse of card games, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, POV Alternating, Tony cheats at Go Fish, Tony has trust issues in every universe, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Steve Rogers, everyone hates Skip-Bo for some reason, not your average fake marriage au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: "Steve didn’t mean to become friends with Tony; it just sort of happened. It seems like one day he was a faceless dealer at Extrema, the next he was getting drunk with a millionaire genius. He knows what caviar tastes like now (he doesn’t like it) and he’s seen the Strip skyline at night from 60 stories up in a penthouse (that he does like). Most importantly, he knows Tony."





	Uno and Scotch

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks and love and hugs go to my dear beta, [saved-by-the-notepad](http://saved-by-the-notepad.tumblr.com/). (She even reminded me to go post this on AO3 in the first place because she's amazing.) GO GIVE HER MUCH LOVE ON TUMBLR.
> 
> Chapter titles are taken from "Ooh Las Vegas" by Gram Parsons.

Steve didn’t mean to become friends with Tony; it just sort of happened. It seems like one day he was a faceless dealer at Extrema, the next he was getting drunk with a millionaire genius. He knows what caviar tastes like now (he doesn’t like it) and he’s seen the Strip skyline at night from 60 stories up in a penthouse (that he does like). Most importantly, he knows Tony and Tony was the one that he got drunk with when the days were rough.

They met through Tony’s complete disregard for professional attire on the floor. Steve walked into one of the staff rooms, fresh off the floor, late one night after most of the dealers were either out working or had gone home. Tony was sitting at a table, looking at a deck of Skip-Bo despondently. It’s not like Steve could recognize Tony instantly; this scruffy-haired, goateed man dressed in dark washed jeans and a worn AC/DC shirt looked nothing like the polished, playboy Tony Stark the media portrayed.

Steve thought the man looked vaguely familiar and just assumed he was a new dealer who had recently moved. With that, Steve glanced again at the Vaguely Familiar Sad Man. Due to his promotion, he and Bucky had just moved to Las Vegas in the last few weeks; maybe he and Sad Man could become work buddies.

Years later, he would freely admit that the tantalizing curve of the man’s neck and sparkle in his eyes was the main motivation that prompted Steve to offer to play a game of Skip-Bo with Sad Man instead of his current determination to believe that his sole motivation was to make a new friend.

Soon they had played 4 games and were well on their way through a 5th, with Steve quickly learning that this man’s beatific smile made Steve’s heart beat dangerously quickly. Sad Man had introduced himself by this point as “Tony”, quirking his lips for some reason at Steve’s casual response. Steve had reciprocated with his own name, throwing off his casino mandated branded tie and unbuttoning his white button down. He couldn’t help but notice the way Tony’s eyes fixated on his collarbone and the little quiet, breathy noise that betrayed Tony’s thoughts.

Flirting with people he had just met was not ordinarily something Steve did, especially after Afghanistan and Bucky, and certainly not with men. But with Tony, he found himself saying things that could only be described as playful just to watch Tony’s mouth curve upwards in response. It was worth it to watch Tony’s dark eyes twinkle with mischief as he started to casually throw out innuendos that made Steve’s neck and ears turn red.

Tony had fixed Steve with a look of intent, pausing in the game, when a tall, blonde, female force of nature came sweeping through the door to the staff room yelling, “Tony! This is exactly what we talked about!”

Tony paled and jumped to his feet, assuming a nonchalant stance. “Carol! What a surprise.”

The woman, Carol, glared and crossed her arms, her biceps stretching the striped material of her blazer in a very intimidating way. “Just because you’re mad at me doesn’t mean you get to shake me off in order to…” she gave Steve a calculating look. “flirt.”

Steve’s heart was pounding; he had completely given the wrong impression. He knew that he had to be careful but it was just so _easy_ with Tony.

“Can’t a man just spend time playing games?” Tony tried, widening his eyes in mock innocence.

“Not when he was supposed to be at a conference explaining this and not down here in his employee’s break room!” Carol shook the new promotion flyer for the gaming expo Tony Stark was hosting next week at Extrema.

Steve whipped his head around, pointing an accusing finger at Tony. “You’re Tony Stark!” Tony had the audacity to look amused.

“The pleasure’s all yours.” He leaned across the table and grasped Steve’s finger, shaking it like a typical handshake as Steve continued to gape. Steve tried to wrap his head around the fact that the scruffy man in front of him was not only his boss, but the richest and most well-known casino owner in the world, not to mention a mathematical genius. After mentally running through the past few hours, Steve realized that he maybe should not have flirted so much with a technical genius and panic began to form in the pit of his stomach. Tony frowned at the look on Steve’s face and snapped his fingers in front of him.

“Steve? Steeeeeve?”

“Stop harassing your employees with, god what is that? Skip-Bo? Dammit, Tony, I thought you had better taste than that.” Carol gave several purposeful tugs on the back of Tony’s shirt until he began to walk.

“He volunteered.” Tony grumbled, walking out of the room with Carol following close behind.

Their good-natured bickering faded away as the door closed behind them and Steve was left sitting in the break room, still mostly in his work uniform and staring at a half-finished game of Skip-Bo, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

 

 _Do you like UNO?_ Steve stared at his phone for a long time, pondering this unexpected text. He had a pretty good idea who it was from (it’s not like Steve had a very active social life between his job and Bucky), but how Mr. Stark (Tony?) got his number and why he was texting Steve was a mystery.

 **I don’t play it often enough to answer that.** He responded before he had time to second guess himself.

_Oh Stevie, we must rectify this tragedy. I’ll bring the UNO, you bring the Scotch._

Steve paused. This is a bad idea, this is a bad idea, this is a bad -

**Where and when will I find you?**

_I’ll find you_ was the strangely cryptic reply and Steve pocketed his phone, trying to ignore the nervous fluttery feeling in his stomach. He straightened his tie and opened the door to walk out onto the already busy floor. Sam, his pit boss, ambushed him before he got too far, placing a friendly hand on Steve’s shoulder and smiling.

“Steve! You forgot to pick up your tips last night. Did you leave in a hurry or something?”

“Or something.” Steve muttered. Sam’s eyebrows wrinkled and he gave Steve a searching look.

“Is this about Barnes? I thought the insurance was taking care of him.”

Steve shook his head. “No, Bucky’s doing much better. In fact, everyone we’ve talked to has been optimistic and his attitude has been significantly better ever since we moved here.” A little smile blossomed on his face as he recalled Bucky’s excited expression as they discussed prosthetics with the doctor.

“Then why the sarcasm, Rogers?” Sam continued to look intently up at Steve, insistent on understanding the hesitance behind his words.

“Last night was…unusual.” Sam stared at Steve, forcing him to elaborate further. “Fine. I met Tony Stark and we played Skip-Bo for three hours.” Steve admitted.

Sam’s dark eyes went wide and he dragged Steve into a corner by his collar; Steve protesting mildly at the shorter man’s actions. “You did what? The man hasn’t been seen for months and then you just happen to find him and play one of the worst card games ever with him for hours?”

“Well, it’s not like I planned it.” Steve said, defensively, pulling his arm out of Sam’s grip and smoothing the wrinkles out of his shirt with a careful hand. “He was just there and I didn’t know who he was.”

“Still. That’s weird. What was he like?” Steve’s blush did not escape Sam’s notice. “Steve. What did you do.”

“Nothing! He’s just…flirtatious.” Steve crossed his arms defiantly in the face of Sam’s judging face. “Okay so it was easy to be flirtatious back but I didn’t let it go anywhere!”

“That’s good because you seem to forget, Steve, that for all intents and purposes, you are _married_ to Bucky.” Sam hissed, leaning into Steve’s space. “And you know why you can’t let that fail.”

Steve sighed, dropping his arms. “I know, Sam. I know.”

* * *

 

“-ony! Are you even paying attention to me?”

“Huh?” Tony said intelligently, looking up to face the imposing redhead glaring down at him. Pepper folded her arms and snapped,

“Can you put that away and at least pretend to pay attention? This conversation only pertains to the future of your casino and your life.” Tony winced at her sardonic tone and sent the last cryptic text to Steve before sliding his phone into his pocket and holding his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, Pep, what is it?”

“People are beginning to wonder if you exist, Tony. Financial backers are hearing whispers that you’re delusional and paranoid. Someone even started a rumor that you’ve been captured and held for ransom! You haven’t been out to anything public in months. That’s unusual for anyone, much less someone with your reputation and previous history.”

Tony crossed his arms like a petulant child and sprawled back in the chair. “I would think that this would be a good thing - no more scandals for you to clean up. I have said this too many times but I’ll say it again if you want me to: I’m busy.”

Pepper placed her palms firmly on the tabletop and leaned over, saying, “You call it working; I call it hiding. Just go out to a fight or a premiere of something for god’s sakes. It wouldn’t kill you.” Tony gave her a hard stare but she refused to back down.

“Pepper, I’m not-”

“Tony, if you say that you’re ‘not ready’, I will shove my new Weitzmans down your throat and demand that you buy me new ones. It’s been two months, you _need_ to put it all behind you.”

“Fine.” Tony snapped. “The gaming expo is next week, I’ll go to that.” He got up from his chair and strode over to one of the large windows that made up the back wall of Pepper’s spacious office, staring out at nothing. “But I’m not bringing a date, Pep.”

Pepper looked sadly at the tense line of Tony’s back and shoulders. She straightened her white skirt suit before crossing over to Tony in a few, firm steps. She reached up to grasp his shoulder in solidarity, purposefully showing him that he was not alone.

“Tony, I’m not going to force you to bring a date. Just please don’t cause another international incident like Stockholm; we’re trying to convince people that you’re still sane.”

Tony turned and pulled Pepper into a tight hug, whispering, “Thank you.” into her ear. He pulled back, demanding that Carol go shopping with him to find the shiniest shoes possible. Carol pushed herself from her place leaning against the wall and shared a fond look with Pepper before walking after Tony. Pepper blew out a tired breath and slumped into a seat, wondering if it was too early to have a glass of wine.

* * *

 

Tony turning up at Steve’s small Toyota when he was heading out for home that night was surprising and yet somehow not, considering Tony’s complete disregard for privacy before. He didn’t feel the need to offer any explanation either, just gestured for Steve to follow him after Steve had grabbed the bottle of Scotch from his car and then started talking animatedly about something ridiculous that one of the whales had done earlier in the day.

Steve found himself following Tony and just nodded and laughed at, what he hoped, were the appropriate moments. It seemed like Tony was a whirlwind of tense energy that night; completely opposite of his listless charm from the night before. Steve was wary and yet intrigued.

Suddenly, he realized the conversation had stopped and they were in an elevator on their way up to…somewhere. Tony was looking up at him with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk lifting up the corner of his mouth. Steve flushed a bit and Tony’s smirk grew, his beard highlighting the upward curve of his lips.

“I must say, you’re certainly very agreeable. I never would have pegged you for someone willing to follow a person they just met up to a strange place unarmed.” Tony said, casually leaning back against the elevator railing and rolling up the sleeves to his button down.

Steve looked away from the sight and remained where he was: hands behind his back, feeling tense but not sure why. “Who says I’m unarmed?” he responded.

Tony hummed noncommittally, staring curiously at Steve’s chest where his dog tags lay. Steve felt discomfited under his intense gaze and shifted away from where Tony lounged against the railing. “I suppose you’re right.” Tony murmured, pushing himself upright to stand next to Steve. Steve suddenly couldn’t breathe at the close proximity and the heat he could practically feel emanating from Tony’s body. He held himself perfectly still as the elevator came to stop with a slight ding and the doors slid open. Tony walked forward, pausing only to say with a grin, “I shouldn’t assume anything of you, Captain.”

Steve was frozen for a moment at his old title, and the knowledge that Tony definitely had boundary issues, but quickly recovered and strode after Tony into a gorgeous penthouse. It seemed to be at the top floor of Extrema and had floor to ceiling windows and an open floor plan that allowed the lights of the city to shine through the rooms without restriction. Tony turned to Steve and said, “Don’t freak out.” before calling out, “JARVIS, lights to 40% please.” The room was immediately bathed in a soft light while the nightlife of Las Vegas continued to light the penthouse in colorful and bright hues as a calming British voice emanated from the ceiling.

“Good evening, sir. Justin Hammer has called twice and left a voicemail. Ms. Potts also wanted me to remind you about the meeting tomorrow. She specifically asked that I emphasize to you that the dress code requires a slightly more professional attire than your customary work clothes.” Tony chuckled.

“All right, pick something out for me, J, and set a reminder for the meeting so Pepper doesn’t kill me.”

“Of course, sir.” Tony looked back at Steve who was staring in amazement at the ceiling.

“JARVIS is my AI. He pretty much has control of the whole building. He’s integrated into the security software, into my penthouse, and into both my phone and Pepper’s. JARVIS is the reason no one can ever successfully rob my casinos. He keeps me in line and on time.”

“Y-you designed an AI?” Steve asked, astounded.

Tony shrugged, attempting to look casual but a small, private smile spread over his face. “Yeah.” He said, looking fond. “Not just a pretty face, eh?” A blush flooded Steve’s cheeks but Tony had already turned to saunter further into the penthouse.

Steve trailed after him, entranced by the view from the window. He walked over and felt a rush of vertigo as he looked down to where the city bustled below him. He heard Tony padding around behind him and when Tony called, “Do you want anything besides the Scotch?”, Steve would forever deny that his voice was breathless when he answered in the negative.

He turned from the window to look around the open room, observing that there were very few personal items adorning the walls. The only thing that set this room apart from a photo in an advertisement was a large canvas photograph of a young, blonde woman wearing a dark green dress, seated and holding a baby boy wrapped in a deep blue blanket. The picture showcased a snapshot of a tender moment as she was staring down at the baby with a loving smile on her face. Steve took a moment to appreciate the soft lighting in the picture and the quiet happiness in the expression on the woman’s face.

“It’s a picture of my mother and I.” Steve turned to Tony, who was now standing at Steve’s shoulder holding two crystal tumblers of scotch. Tony’s gaze was fixed onto the canvas and Steve saw the same love that shone through the mother’s captured smile was reflected in Tony’s dark eyes.

“She loved you.” He said quietly, turning back to stare at the painting with Tony. He saw a bitter smile twist across Tony’s lips out of the corner of his eye.

“The fiercest anger of all, the most incurable, is that which rages in the place of dearest love.” Tony murmured. Steve hummed in agreement.

“Euripides did have a way with words.” Tony looked at Steve, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Well, well, soldier. I am impressed.”

Steve shrugged while a pleased smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “Even soldiers can have a classical education.” Tony laughed at his response and whatever lingering tension hung in the air dissipated

Steve tore his eyes away from Tony’s grin to accept the drink that Tony held out towards him. Tony gestured to a table that had several UNO decks laid out and said, with a sudden twinkle in his eye, “Time for me to kick your ass at UNO.”

Steve smirked over the rim of his glass. “We’ll see about that.”

A few hours later, Tony threw his cards across the table and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair in frustration. “How the hell do you keep beating me? You haven’t played this game in years!”

Steve sat back in his chair, feeling smug and pleasantly warm. He should probably drink more water and less scotch and also maybe stop focusing on how Tony running his hands through his hair make it look mussed and soft. It leads down dangerous thought paths like _is that what Tony’s sex hair looks like_ and _can I please run my fingers through it too_. The worst part of it was that Tony was still wearing his suit pants and white dress shirt from whatever important meeting he had earlier today but his sleeves were rolled up, he had discarded the tie, untucked his shirt, and unbuttoned the collar so that his collarbone and the long line of his neck were perfectly visible, especially when he laughed. Which he did. Often. Steve wanted to lick it.

Even so, Tony hadn’t tried to flirt as openly as he had the other night. No innuendos, lewd winks, or long looks filled with heat had been exchanged at all. The reason why became obvious when Tony checked the time and carefully said, “It’s getting late. Won’t Barnes be worried about you?” Steve had no other response than to stare at Tony, eyes wide with surprise and a small amount of worry. Tony shrugged. “I looked you up in the company files. I was curious.” Steve huffed out a small laugh.

“I looked you up too,” he said with a mischievous grin and Tony grimaced, rubbing his face with his hand.

“And yet, you still followed me up to the Penthouse? My, my, Steve, you must not have read the right articles to trust me like that. Maybe I should send you some of the really flattering ones.” Tony’s tone was teasing but with a sharp edge that belied his opinions about his reputation. Steve shook his head and leaned forward, his elbows resting firmly on the table, his eyes intent on Tony’s face.

“I don’t believe that the man who plays UNO with one of his employees for three hours can be the cold hearted, depraved,” Tony winced, “son of a bitch that I read about. But,” he added, leaning back in his chair, “that’s just one man’s opinion.” Tony looked at him, eyes bright.

“Glad to know someone believes that.” He flashed a grin at Steve and then suddenly became very serious, crossing his arms and tensing his shoulders. “Seriously, Steve, those days are behind me. I don’t want to create the wrong impression, especially after last night.” He took a deep breath and dread boiled in the pit of Steve’s stomach. “I need to clarify something.”

“What?” Steve was hesitant but something in Tony’s eyes was soft enough to assuage Steve’s nerves.

Tony clenched his jaw, looking determined. “I wouldn’t have flirted if I knew…”

“Yes, I know.” Steve interrupted hurriedly, desperately wanting to be done with this conversation. Tony arched an eyebrow at Steve’s curt response but nodded, uncrossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, the tension leaking from his shoulders.

An awkward silence fell over them. “Well, I guess I should.” Steve jerked his thumb towards the door behind him.

“Yeah.” Tony said, standing up. He walked Steve to the door in silence and Steve got in the elevator, turning around as Tony reached into the elevator to press the lobby button. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, glancing up and making uncomfortable eye contact with Steve for a moment.

“I’ll text you.” Tony said, suddenly and Steve nodded.

“Okay.” He said simply as the doors closed.

* * *

 

“You like him.” Bucky accused, interrupting Steve’s description of the events of yesterday. “See, that look right there tells me that you do.” He laughed at the affronted look that appeared on Steve’s face.  Steve pushed Bucky’s accusatory finger out of his face and scowled, the frustration that had been building for the last few days shoving him roughly back into reality.

“It doesn’t matter whether I like him or not, Buck.” Steve regretted the bitter words as soon as he saw the look on Bucky’s face. He closed his eyes and sighed, slumping back into the couch and against Bucky’s side. They were silent for a moment and then Bucky said quietly,

“We don’t have to do this.” Steve sat straight up, radiating frustration.

“We do and we are.” He said firmly, turning and staring Bucky down. “There is no other way to keep you safe and taken care of.” Bucky was the first to look away, huffing out something that sounded fairly derogatory towards Steve’s stubborn stance.

After another moment, Bucky broke the silence to mention that Stark Labs would have a prototype for him to try next month. Steve broke out into a wide grin.

“Buck, that’s great!” He said enthusiastically, his grin mirroring the one on Bucky’s face. “Didn’t you say that you were going to meet your new physical therapist today?” Steve remembered. “What do you think of him?”

“Her.”

“Oh?” Steve said, casually. Bucky narrowed his eyes and made a face.

“Don’t get any ideas, Steve. Sure, she was….great. But definitely not my type”

“Not sarcastic enough?” Steve chuckled.

“Not nearly. She’s sweet and I like her though. I think we should introduce her to Thor.” Bucky added.

Steve’s eyes lit up. “Movie night?”

“Movie night.” Bucky agreed. “I already invited her.”

“Of course you did.” Steve rolled his eyes. “Well, fortunately, tonight is Rom-Com movie night, perfect for matchmaking.” Thor was notorious for his love of romantic comedies, citing his native country’s lack of such movies as the source of his feelings but drunk Thor dashed his reputation by revealing his strong romantic side. “Thor’s bringing the movie?”

“Obviously.” Bucky scoffed. Steve shoved an elbow into Bucky’s side, laughing at the yelp that elicited.

“Get your lazy ass off the couch and help me clean up before everyone gets here.”

“The romance! It’s gone.” Bucky mocked, dramatically throwing his hands into the air. “Am I nothing more than free labor to you, Steve?”

Steve stood, pulling Bucky up from the couch with him. “How could you say that after I work my ass off providing for you?” He gasped, melodramatically clutching at his chest.

Bucky just laughed and shoved Steve in the direction of the kitchen, satisfied to see that Steve was smiling, the brooding look disappearing from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
